


【米露+英仏】我的西伯利亚狼人舍友

by mdCITA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdCITA/pseuds/mdCITA
Summary: CP如题，请注意攻受，米娘/露娘，米露无男体出现，有百合车，微量英仏车。前提设定：吸血鬼和狼人的故事，非国设，人物关系请勿以三次元眼光看待，请认为文中他们所处的地理位置在类似漠河的高纬地区





	【米露+英仏】我的西伯利亚狼人舍友

【九月】  
“你在说什么啊，我在宿舍住挺好的，我的舍友今天就会到了，没有问题，就这样，see you~”  
艾米莉趴在床上百无聊赖，她刚挂了她哥哥亚瑟的电话，心情不佳。  
那个思想陈腐老男人只会想让她远离人群，和他一样搬到距离学校十几公里远的别墅去，不要参加社团活动，不要表现得太过突出，不要和别人有肢体接触，甚至不允许她穿短裙，天哪，这是什么维多利亚时代的老古董，她性感的身材究竟为什么而存在！

好在艾米莉现在已经摆脱了她哥哥的控制，她考上了大学，不用再穿亚瑟给她准备的礼服，也不用再吃硬得要死的司康，她可以整晚整晚地开派对，也可以成为全校最耀眼的那颗星，可以尽情地和校草谈恋爱然后吸干他的血。  
对，没错，就是吸干他的血。  
不然她干嘛和他谈恋爱，他只是一个食物而已呀。

所以亚瑟劝她搬出来住不是没有道理的，因为艾米莉是一只吸血鬼，而且是一只年纪尚轻、爱惹麻烦的吸血鬼。  
准确地说这个学校有三只吸血鬼，除了刚上大一的艾米莉和她的研究生哥哥亚瑟，还有一个看上去很风骚的艺术课讲师，他叫弗朗西斯，一头微卷的金发比艾米莉留得还长，总是摆出一副优雅华丽的样子，惹得一群不明真相的少男少女们为他心碎。  
常有流言说弗朗西斯是个放浪形骸的花花公子，学校里很多女生甚至男生都和他睡过，这一点艾米莉不得而知，但是她知道弗朗西斯是她哥哥的情人，这段不为人知的恋情持续的时间甚至比她年纪都长，虽然弗朗西斯从没有在她家留宿过，也没有接受过亚瑟单独的邀请，所以事实也许不是人们所想的那样，或者会更复杂也说不定。

但是现在，这些都不重要了，艾米莉唰地起身，她听到了门外传来缓慢得有些犹豫的脚步声，最终在她宿舍门前停下，她的舍友来了。  
未等对方敲门，艾米莉就一把拉开：“等你很久了，我是艾米莉•F•琼斯，叫我艾米莉就好了！”  
门外的少女并没有被惊吓到的样子，她微微笑了一下，用轻柔的声音回答她：“是么，我也等你很久了，我叫阿尼娅。”

明明是我等你！  
艾米莉还没来得及将这句话说出口，对方就绕开她，提着行李进了屋。  
她这才仔细观察一下这位名为阿尼娅的少女，她有一头及腰长发，是极浅的金色，皮肤白到透明，身上严严实实裹着一条粉色长裙，尽管这裙子上有许多毛绒装饰，却依然让艾米莉觉得她很冷，她的身上带着连适宜寒冷的吸血鬼都能感受到的冰冷气息，只要靠近她，就仿佛身处巨大的雪林。

鬼使神差地，艾米莉握住了她的手，真是有趣，她的手竟是温暖的。  
“你做什么？”阿尼娅甩开了她，面色不善，“你的手很冷。”  
“哈哈哈抱歉，我有点体寒。”

体寒这种话，是以前常和亚瑟来往的王耀教的，用来糊弄普通人很好使。  
阿尼娅轻笑一声，似乎带些嘲讽的意味，便转身去收拾行李，不再追究。  
艾米莉看着她从行李箱里拿出一件又一件大衣和长裙，都庄重得很，也保守得很，跟她自己身上的露脐装迷你裙简直两个世界。

“喂，阿尼娅，你很怕冷么？”  
阿尼娅手上不停，没有理她。  
这个傲慢的女人，竟敢无视本hero，很好你引起了我的注意，艾米莉抑制住自己想要去角落拿起棒球棒的冲动，眼珠一转，想到个好主意。  
她张开双臂，从背后一把抱住对方：“阿尼娅，其实我好怕冷的。”  
怀里的身体明显一僵，对方的体温隔着衣料传来，若即若离的温热触感很舒服，让艾米莉不禁沉迷其中。

阿尼娅没有动，艾米莉瞬间没来由地感到心悸，突然手背上传来一阵钻心的痛，她大叫着收回手，连退两步，靠在墙边。  
手背上有一小块烧伤的印记，无法快速愈合，她抬起头，看到阿尼娅已经转过身，手里握着胸口的银质吊坠，笑得很温柔。  
“是你自己碰到的，下次可不要开这样的玩笑了哦，艾米莉。”  
所以这个游戏都不需要确定身份就开始么。  
艾米莉放下手，也笑了笑，蓝色的眼眸里一片冰冷，“好吧，我以后会注意的。”

“我说了多少遍让你搬回来住你就是不听，这次是被舍友的项链碰到，下次是不是要被水管捅个对穿？”  
“都说了是不小心啦，再说她一个普通人类被我捅还差不多。”  
艾米莉听亚瑟唠叨听得耳朵长茧，她隐瞒了关于阿尼娅的事，可是那个吊坠造成的伤一直不好，她不得不来找亚瑟治疗。  
弗朗西斯坐在一边喝着红酒，“艾米莉想住在宿舍就让她住吧，学校里很安全的，而且据我所知，你的舍友阿尼娅可是个大美女呢，来自寒冷地区的美人，总是格外难以融化。”  
亚瑟脸色不善地看了他一眼，“怎么，你有兴趣？”  
弗朗西斯立刻改口，“我没那个意思，别担心。”  
“谁担心了！”  
亚瑟骂到，他把艾米莉已经痊愈的手拍到一边，看着弗朗西斯，犹豫片刻还是问他，“你今晚要留下来一起吃个晚饭么？”末了又加上一句：“咱们三个一起。”

虽然艾米莉从小被人说是KY，但是此时此刻，她非常有眼力劲儿，立刻起身往外走。  
“阿尼娅说要让我帮她带晚餐，我就先走了。”  
她不给亚瑟挽留的机会，飞快地出了门，傍晚的凉风吹起她的短裙，艾米莉抬头看着天空，太阳已经完全下山了，属于吸血鬼的夜幕降临。

她走到弗朗西斯的跑车旁边，靠在车门上给阿尼娅发消息。  
——晚上下来吃饭么？  
——你想吃什么我给你带也行。  
——那我给你带个汉堡吧。  
她每天都会这样问阿尼娅，但是对方从没有回答过他，带回去的汉堡也都到了自己的肚子里。  
人类的食物大多难以下咽，只有汉堡和可乐还算可口。  
艾米莉收起手机，盯着亚瑟的家门开始数秒，数到后来她都忘了数到几了，弗朗西斯终于出来了。

她看着表，吹了声口哨：“哇哦，半个小时，你们一定做了件有趣的事。”  
弗朗西斯给她开了车门，“这样开哥哥的玩笑可不好。”  
“我还以为他这次能搞定你。”  
“那样的话谁送你回学校？你还怎么给你的阿尼娅带晚餐？”  
“……”  
“怎么，想去哪家店？我可以绕……”  
“不用，直接回学校。”  
她的语气很冷，弗朗西斯没再说话。

车在距离校门口不远处停下，艾米莉望着校园外古木参天的森林没有动静。  
“你今天怎么了，艾米莉，想让大家知道咱们俩的新恋情？”  
艾米莉没回答，转身下车，她在关车门的时候又探进身子。  
“弗朗西斯，你对我们隐瞒了多少？你和阿尼娅认识，对么？”  
对方的目光有一瞬间的慌乱，但很快恢复了镇静。  
“这些与你无关，甜心，你应该记得我们的情报并不共享。”  
“好吧，无聊的神秘主义，当我没问。”  
艾米莉无所谓地耸耸肩，关上了车门。

寝室里一片黑暗，阿尼娅总是睡得很早，完全没有夜生活，而作为一只没有睡眠需求的吸血鬼，艾米莉只好用恐怖片来消耗自己多余的精力。  
可是今天有哪里不一样，霓虹恐怖片擅长营造恐怖的氛围，比起她本国的更令人后怕，虽然身为吸血鬼怕鬼很丢人，但是她总觉得这个房间里有一双眼睛在盯着她，令她毛骨悚然。  
艾米莉决定喝杯冰可乐冷静一下，但就在她转身的瞬间，余光瞥见阿尼娅坐在床上，一动不动地盯着她。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”  
凭借着极好的夜视力，她发现阿尼娅正一脸懵逼地看她，没有平日里的嘲讽和黑化气息，这样单纯的表情让艾米莉觉得有点可爱。  
她的喊声惊醒了许多人，门外传来骂骂咧咧的声音。她打开一盏台灯，一屁股坐到阿尼娅的床边。

“你怎么了？”  
“我还想说你怎么了，大半夜不睡觉盯着人看，很吓人啊！”  
“是么，对不起吓到你了。”  
话音刚落艾米莉就猛打了一个寒颤，夭寿了，阿尼娅居然跟她道歉！

她看着阿尼娅的脸反复确认对方是不是在嘲讽她胆小，但是没有任何收获，她似乎很虚弱的样子，眼神都有些涣散，从艾米莉一坐过来，她就靠在她身上，现在她几乎整个上半身都靠在她怀里。  
这状态不对，艾米莉把她扶正，接触到的阿尼娅的身体非常温暖，简直像是刚出炉的汉堡的温度，这可不是正常现象。  
阿尼娅拉住她的袖子，轻声说，“我看到你回来了，所以想问你，你给我带的汉堡呢？”  
居然是问这个，饶是艾米莉也有些尴尬。  
“我吃了，”她随口扯谎，“你以前不都不吃么？”  
“是啊，可是今天很饿，”阿尼娅的声音越来越弱，她的双臂环上艾米莉脖颈，鼻息喷洒在她的耳边，“好热。”

如果吸血鬼也能脸红，艾米莉觉得自己一定脸红了。  
“你好像生病了，我带你去校医室。”  
“我没病，别管这些了，”阿尼娅的身体贴上她，卸了全身的力气，用体重把她压倒在床上，头埋在她的肩窝，沉沉睡去。  
艾米莉躺在阿尼娅的床上，一偏头就能看见自己的电脑屏幕，刚好卡在一个惊悚的画面，屏幕中可怖的眼神直勾勾地盯着她。

她的血液本是凝固冰冷的，而紧挨着她的躯体火热柔软，像是能把她融化。  
艾米莉面无表情地转回头，动作非常小心地支起身子，低头去看阿尼娅的胸口，项链被她睡衣的衣领掩盖，而那个危险的吊坠被埋没在她丰满的胸部，艾米莉拉上被子，手臂轻轻搭在阿尼娅的腰上。  
左右为难，究竟哪个才更可怕。

【十月】  
那晚过后，阿尼娅再没有表现出任何脆弱的举动，她神色如常，让艾米莉觉得那不过是一场离奇的梦。  
她依然天天给阿尼娅带晚饭，通常是汉堡，因为阿尼娅仍旧不吃，这些东西还是要她来解决，就不如买点自己爱吃的。  
但是她明显更热情了，仿佛知道阿尼娅不会特别抗拒她的接近和示好一样，总是想要和她进行更多的肢体接触，她抗拒那炙热的体温，和暗藏再温柔表面之下的危险，却又贪恋她充满生机与鲜血的身体，这真是太矛盾了。

即便如此，他们之间也并没有太多接触。  
白日里，她们没有交集，而到了夜晚，阿尼娅又会早早地睡下，艾米莉常常听着她平稳的呼吸声坐在她对面，一坐就是一整夜，仿佛这样能使她时刻清醒的大脑获得片刻的喘息，每当黎明的天光浮现，艾米莉都会闭上眼，躺进柔软冰冷的床铺，像个贪睡的人类那样放松身体，听着阿尼娅准时起床，发出悉悉索索的声音，她会来到她的床前站立片刻，然后帮她把垂在地上的被子捡起来掖好，这时候，艾米莉就会假装迷迷瞪瞪地转醒，睡眼惺忪地冲她嘟囔：“阿尼娅，你起得可真早，”然后翻个身，继续赖床，阿尼娅便会轻笑一声走开。  
她们就像两个平凡的大学生一样，度过每个平凡得令人安心得早上。  
上帝啊，这真是hero玩过的最有趣的角色扮演游戏，艾米莉面对着墙，蓝色的眼眸中充斥着兴奋，不见一丝睡意。

——明天晚上来吃饭，弗朗西斯会去接你。  
艾米莉收到亚瑟的消息时刚过午夜，这是吸血鬼一天中最活跃的时间，可艾米莉的寝室一片寂静，她张扬的手机铃声显得格外刺耳，艾米莉回了消息，走到阿尼娅床边蹲下。  
阿尼娅依旧气息平稳，看上去睡眠质量极好，一点儿也不受舍友干扰。

“你在这种环境下也能睡着么？”  
她没有任何顾虑，用正常音量在她耳边问，阿尼娅安静得连眼皮下的眼球都没有滚动，艾米莉望着她的脸，她的皮肤在月光下更加莹白，甚至带着点不正常得青色，如同一具冰冷的尸体，艾米莉轻轻抚过她的脸颊和嘴唇，依旧柔软温暖，这样的温度差让她突然觉得冷，想钻进她的被子，拥抱她炙热的身体。  
可是她犹豫了，终究没有这么做，只是在阿尼娅的额头上留下一个吻，便回到了自己的床铺。

“一到月圆之夜就把我们叫过来，我已经不是小孩子了！”  
“这是你最虚弱的时刻，今晚留下来，不许回宿舍。”  
艾米莉不可置信地睁大眼睛，指着自己的鼻子冲亚瑟叫到：“让我留宿？你确定这不是你对弗朗西斯玩的什么欲擒故纵的新手段？”  
弗朗西斯毫不在意被引火上身，举着红酒敬她：“你很清楚他是在关心你。”  
“我一切都很好，阿尼娅怕鬼，我得赶回去陪她睡觉才行。”  
亚瑟终于怒了，他一拍桌子，把一叠文件狠狠摔在艾米莉面前。

“别给我装傻！你是鬼迷心窍了？狼人首领都踏上吸血鬼的领地了，这个情报你们不可能不知道吧，你还要陪她睡觉，你怎么不给她磨牙呢！”  
艾米莉神色冷漠，随手翻了翻文件又放回桌上。  
“这个情报本身就疑点重重，匿名通报，谁知道是真是假，更何况，”艾米莉的手指点在文件上，“阿尼娅只是你们收集到的13位可疑人物中的一个，夜间全程受我监视，没有任何可疑之处。”  
“你太天真了，狼人部落内乱，首领的处境岌岌可危，现在对她来说没有行动才是最好的行动，而你像个蠢货一样整晚上盯着她有什么用！”  
“天真的是你！她明明有很多次机会杀我，如果她真是狼人，她为什么没有！”  
“她没有机会，”亚瑟沉着脸，强迫自己冷静下来，“也许她有很多次机会重创你，但是她没有机会真正杀掉你，那样做只会让她暴露自己。”  
“……”  
“你想想，吸血鬼与狼人的战斗中她输了，附庸的部落正在纷纷离开她，她的威信和力量都一落千丈，她想要赢回来，就只有杀了你，杀了你这个徒有神力的吸血鬼新王，现在她不动手，是因为她在等。”  
“你这话我就不爱听了，”艾米莉抬起头，挑衅地看向亚瑟和始终沉默的弗朗西斯，“你，还有你，你们这些贵族的时代已经过去了，我知道很多人不希望我当权，但是现在却不得不依靠我，不是么？”  
“你……你这个不知好歹的小鬼，只有无知和年轻才能使你说出这种话！”

亚瑟的怒火被一瞬间点燃，他几乎想冲过去像从前那样把艾米莉拎起来敲打，但弗朗西斯制止了他。  
“原谅她吧，亚瑟，爱情使人盲目。”  
亚瑟气急反笑：“好，我们姑且认为阿尼娅不是狼人，那你对一个食物这么上心又是为什么？”  
“也许很快就不是了，”艾米莉笑了起来，“我想让她加入我们。”  
“你……真是疯了。”

最后，艾米莉还是坐着弗朗西斯的车回了学校，独留亚瑟一人在空旷阴冷的别墅，这场谈话不欢而散。

“去一趟肯○基吧。”艾米莉合上手机，随口道。  
“要给你的阿尼娅带宵夜么？”  
艾米莉没回话，她看着窗外，弗朗西斯看不清她的表情。

然后她打包了一份巨无霸，坐在副驾驶上自己吃完了。  
“虽然我知道你不想听，”弗朗西斯斟酌词句，“但还是要提醒你，这些东西对你没用，还是去找点正常的食物吧。”

他们之间的气氛从上次开始就变得很奇怪，这让弗朗西斯隐隐感到不安，而艾米莉似乎很乐意看到他这样，这可真不像亚瑟口中那个单纯可爱的小女孩啊。  
如他所担心的那样，艾米莉离开的时候只留下一句：“弗朗西斯，你是站在我这边的吧？”

寝室一如既往的黑暗，艾米莉打开恐怖片，拉到最吓人的那个镜头，转身去找阿尼娅。  
阿尼娅虽然带着浓重的睡意，但是还醒着，真巧，上次她晚回，阿尼娅也醒着。

“太可怕了，阿尼娅，我不敢一个人睡。”  
“好吧，今天你看到我发的短信了么？”对方软糯的嗓音有些沙哑，像是生着重病。  
艾米莉打开手机，并没有未读消息，她早就看过了，她知道阿尼娅这些天来第一次给她回了消息。

——我给你带个汉堡吧。  
——好的，麻烦你了。

“抱歉，我一直和我哥哥聊天，没有看到。”  
“是么，”阿尼娅说着闭上了眼，靠在她肩上。  
“是啊，我下次一定给你带，”艾米莉搂过她，轻轻解下那条项链，小心翼翼地放到床垫下，“不早了，快睡吧。”

她的头枕在阿尼娅的胸口，脸紧贴着那富有弹性的胸部，她是如死尸一般的冰冷，而阿尼娅却像是抱住了救命稻草一样抱住了她。  
“艾米莉，我好热。”  
“让我来帮你。”  
艾米莉偏头留下一个带着凉意的吻，然后解开了她的睡衣，她搂着阿尼娅的腰，双腿缠住对方的左腿，仿佛抱住了一个火热的抱枕。

这大概是阿尼娅最放荡的样子了，她展开双臂，翻身压在艾米莉身上，带着无力又坚定的意味把艾米莉搂在怀里，她的双腿难耐地磨蹭着艾米莉冰凉的身体。  
“艾米莉，把你的外套脱掉。”

阿尼娅的下巴抵在艾米莉的头顶，她微微颔首，亲吻那一头灿烂的金发，艾米莉抚摸过她的后背，捏着她柔软的身体，冰冷的指尖似乎都沾上了暖意。  
她猛地坐起来，把阿尼娅掀翻在床上，长长的头发铺撒开，双手摊在两边，全部解开的睡衣扣子让她把自己完全展现在艾米莉面前。  
艾米莉甩掉夹克，一手撑在她耳侧，一手顺着脖颈往下，抚摸她挺翘的胸部，阿尼娅脸上透出红晕，迷醉的表情令人心动。

她双手握住艾米莉按在她胸上的手腕，“别做这些了，你快进来。”  
艾米莉有些惊讶地挑眉，没有动作，阿尼娅抬起上身，睡衣从肩头滑落，夜色中，她的皮肤显得更加莹白，她仰头轻吻艾米莉的嘴唇，双腿打开，从两侧勾住她的膝弯，一手拉着她的手探到两腿之间。

艾米莉没想到她会如此直白，毕竟平日里的阿尼娅简直是个禁欲者，穿着保守的长裙，端庄地坐在一边，像个古老时代的富家小姐，冷漠又疏离，而此时的她是这样的热情。  
艾米莉用冰凉的手碰触她最私密的部位，阿尼娅因为这凉意而夹紧了双腿，将她包裹进一片暖洋。

“放松，阿尼娅，”艾米莉低头与她接吻，身体缓缓下压，“你这样我可进不去啊。”  
她用膝盖分开阿尼娅的双腿，把自己卡在中间。  
她的手按上阴蒂时，阿尼娅发出一声难耐的喘息，艾米莉搂住她的后颈，把她的呻吟封死在喉咙里，手下动作加快，对方一切条件反射的痉挛和挣扎都被牢牢压制。  
阿尼娅的身体已经敏感到了碰一下都会点燃的地步，艾米莉用中指拂过那道幽缝，触手是一片黏腻，她探了进去，宛如丝绸包裹的柔滑触感和炙热的温度让艾米莉心惊，她动了动，摸到一块粗糙的区域。

阿尼娅眉头紧皱，发出微弱的呻吟，表情不知是痛苦还是欢愉，艾米莉看着她的脸，觉得自己凝固的血液都要沸腾，那颗死寂的心脏也叫嚣着要跳动。  
她又伸了一根手指进去，那火热的内里像是要把她融化，紧吸住不放，她杂乱无章地探索，把头埋在阿尼娅扬起的颈间，留下暧昧的水迹和吻痕，她舔舐着那一片脆弱的肌肤，感受到下面涌动的血液，引诱着她的尖牙在那里轻轻剐蹭。  
阿尼娅抑制不住地呻吟环绕在耳边，她已是高潮临近，床单被蹬得乱七八糟，艾米莉张开口，准备在她高潮时给她一个不能拒绝的惊险体验，可她很快感受到了一双温暖的手握住了自己的脖子。

艾米莉抬头，对上阿尼娅闪动着泪光的双眼。  
“别做多余的事。”

这话说得着实不易，阿尼娅连喘带咳，捏着艾米莉脖子的双手也微微颤抖，艾米莉面无表情，她收回尖牙，手上的动作变得粗暴，一道泪痕顺着阿尼娅的脸颊滑轮，浸湿了耳边的发丝，她猛地一抖，便无力动弹，双手垂下，发出欢愉的喘息。

艾米莉抽出手指，把带出来的体液蹭在阿尼娅赤裸的胸口，从背后抱住她。  
她把自己的小腿搭在阿尼娅的腿上，鼻尖蹭上她后颈的皮肤。  
“睡吧，我会一直抱着你。”

这一夜仍旧如一场幻梦，当太阳升起，她们两人的关系又恢复原样，阿尼娅从没解释过什么，艾米莉也并非一无所知。  
但她还是常常以恐怖片太可怕为由，要和阿尼娅一起睡，全部被拒绝了，她的吊坠就暴露在睡衣外面，艾米莉无法再靠近。  
她们日复一日平静的相处，这平静之下暗涛汹涌。

【十一月】  
——狼人的事我还在调查，希望很快能有结果，无论如何，还是和你的舍友保持距离，如果你想将她变成我们的同类，今晚月圆之夜就是个好日子，作为兄长我将会对她表示欢迎，愿你一切安好。爱你的，亚瑟

艾米莉收起信，用手背蹭了蹭猫头鹰胸口的羽毛，它抖了两下，便离开了。  
亚瑟用如此古老的方式和她联系，这是妥协的表现，她的哥哥总是这样，用让步的方式挽留他看重的人，无论是弗朗西斯，还是她。

她把信撕碎，打开手机，给弗朗西斯打电话。  
“阿尼娅就是狼人。”  
她开门见山，对面却沉默了，良久才问，“你怎么确定的？”  
“她自己告诉我的，她还想在月圆之夜约我打猎。”  
对面又是沉默，艾米莉也不说话，默默地等着。  
“这么大的事，你告诉亚瑟了么？”  
“还没有。”  
“那你打算怎……嘟嘟——”

艾米莉挂了电话。  
她看着邮件里阿尼娅发给她的消息，嘴角浮现一丝笑意。

亲爱的艾米莉：与你成为舍友的这段日子我非常开心，对于我一直以来的作息时间与你不同而给你带来的不便，我感到非常抱歉，作为补偿，我想邀请你与我一同打猎，我想你一定会喜欢的，我还有个秘密想告诉你，今晚我会在校园后的森林等你，期待你的到来。阿尼娅

艾米莉坐到阿尼娅收拾整洁的床上，那里已经没有温度了，可似乎还残留着对方的气息，艾米莉抱着枕头滚了一圈，像个怀春少女一样看着手机露出甜美的微笑。  
窗外晚霞绚烂，而她在等待夜幕降临。

艾米莉跨上摩托，头盔也不戴，一路飙到亚瑟楼下，她掏出钥匙进去。  
地板上躺着一个浅金色头发的女人，艾米莉记得她是亚瑟的嫌疑人名单上的一位，她的身上没有伤口，但是已经咽气了，艾米莉上了二楼，在亚瑟的卧房外，她听到了情色的呻吟声，她直接推门进去，门被反弹回来发出巨大的声响。

房间内，亚瑟背对着她把弗朗西斯压在酒柜上，弗朗西斯透过他的肩膀看到了艾米莉，表情恐慌，双手无力地推拒着，垂在亚瑟臂弯的腿也挣扎着收回。  
好事被人打断是一件很糟糕的事，即使是被他最重视的妹妹打断也是一样。  
亚瑟转过身，顺手把污秽擦在弗朗西斯的腿根，再帮他把外套拉上。  
“我怎么教的你，进来之前不懂得敲门么？”

艾米莉此时尽显AKY本质，她看着那个把整张脸都藏在金发中的人吹了声口哨，又冲亚瑟笑道：“你怎么不问问我为什么要回来。”  
弗朗西斯僵硬了一瞬，他的手指勾着亚瑟的袖子，膝盖想要并拢，被亚瑟一把按住。

“那好，你回来干嘛？”  
艾米莉目不斜视地进了隔间，泰然自若地翻找起来，最后取出一把老式步枪和两把手枪。  
“哦，我来拿这个，阿尼娅约我去打猎，你们继续吧。”  
说完她离开了房间，不顾亚瑟瞬间震惊的表情。

“打猎？什么打猎？！你是去送死么？给我回来！弗朗西斯，你早就知道是不是！你是为了这个才答应我的？！”  
艾米莉充耳不闻，她很快就听到了玻璃破碎的声音，还有弗朗西斯痛苦的哭喊，看来那些昂贵的红酒和美丽的情人都成了亚瑟暴怒下的牺牲品。

艾米莉扛着步枪来到森林的时候，天空下起了雪，洁白的雪花从灰蒙蒙的天空飘落，寒冷的气息扑面而来，阿尼娅就站在不远处，仰头看着天空，浅金色的头发随风而动。  
这真是一场绝佳的葬礼。

“嗨，阿尼娅，”艾米莉走过去，却没有很靠近，“等很久了吧。”  
阿尼娅摇了摇头，冲她微笑。  
“我想给你看个秘密。”  
她向她走来，边走边解开自己的衣服，艾米莉注意到她的长裙里面什么都没穿。

她笑了起来，眼底却是一片冰冷，“亲爱的，你的秘密我早就知道了。”  
“不，你还没有亲眼见过。”  
阿尼娅脱下长靴，赤脚踩在已经积了薄雪的地面上，她浑身不着片缕，只有胸口还戴着那条项链，在这森林和风雪的映衬下显得无比圣洁。

“停下吧，”艾米莉把枪口对准她，“我还不想为欣赏这点秘密丧命。”  
阿尼娅停下了，她站着不动，仿佛感受不到寒冷，雪花落在她身上，很快就化为水珠，这是多么鲜活炙热的肉体啊。

艾米莉觉得自己口干舌燥，她已经三个月没有吸血了，对鲜血的渴望和隐藏在云层中的圆月使她疲惫无力，可她的精神却是兴奋的，特别是现在阿尼娅站在她面前，她全身的细胞都叫嚣着冲上前去撕裂她，进入她，吸干她的血液，将她同化。  
可是她克制住了，尽管她的蓝眸已经被血红浸染。

“就这样，不要动，我可以给你留个体面的全尸。”  
她扣动扳机，子弹射出的瞬间她听见血肉撕裂的声音，如此美妙。  
阿尼娅捂着左胸口，脸上没有丝毫痛苦，鲜血染红了她洁白的皮肤，她向艾米莉伸出手，那还残留着体温的血液是最让人无法抗拒的邀请。

“不，我知道你想看。”  
话音刚落，阿尼娅的手指和手臂就以一种奇特的角度弯折，发出咔吧咔吧的声响，她弯下身，全身骨骼都在滚动重组，脊椎骨几乎要刺破她背部的皮肤。

趁现在，趁现在杀了她，这是最好的时机。  
如果亚瑟在这儿，他一定回这么说，艾米莉退后几步，确保自己有足够的反击空间，她盯着跪在地上剥皮抽骨的阿尼娅，兴奋到了极点。  
“来吧，我的老朋友，这将是我们最后的战斗。”

阿尼娅再抬起头时已经是狼的双眼，她的爪子尖锐有力，抓在自己脸上瞬间将那层薄薄的人皮扯掉，浅金色的发丝随着寒风飘远。  
她，或者说它，伏低身子，猛地向艾米莉扑来，利爪破风的声音尤为尖锐。  
艾米莉堪堪避过，她翻到树上掏出手枪，转身跳到空中，向下连射数枪，阿尼娅敏锐地躲开。

这便是与她争斗了多年的宿敌，狼人首领，她以前甚至连它的真实性别都不知道，直到半年前她带领的吸血鬼军重创狼人部落，这漫长的种族斗争才有了片刻喘息，阿尼娅才会以人类形态来接近她。  
她们都有各自的算盘，阿尼娅要靠击杀她来挽回自己的权威，并达到吸血鬼和狼人的势力平衡的现象，而艾米莉则需要维持自己的新王地位，让那些衰落的贵族和烦人的元老都对她俯首称臣，再不敢对她说一个不字，她要将狼人打压，直至永无翻身之日。  
最好的办法，就是将狼人首领同化，所有狼人的信仰都会坍塌。

月圆之夜对她们的影响真的很大，艾米莉渐渐落于下风，身上多道抓伤，这是她力量最弱的时刻，一旦被重击很可能无法恢复，而阿尼娅已经完全陷入狂躁，狼人在此时变身本就是危险的，它们的本能使它们有强烈的返祖欲望，变身后会失去人类的意识，那它将永远作为一匹狼存活。  
“够了！”艾米莉艰难地躲开攻击，“你为了杀我不惜丧失自己么！”  
她的子弹快要耗尽，每一枪都射向阿尼娅的要害，有的避过了，有的击中了，狼的皮毛上沾染着粘稠的鲜血，可它没有停下。

再这样下去，我会死。  
艾米莉跳到更高的树上，闭了闭眼，她一咬牙，以阿尼娅为目标，跳了下去。

这真是一匹凶猛的巨狼，它的皮毛并不像阿尼娅的头发那样柔软顺滑，而是有些硬的，艾米莉爆发出的怪力和自上而下的冲击力大得可怕，她一手把狼头死死地按进雪地，一手拨开颈部的皮毛，张口咬了上去。  
阿尼娅奋力挣扎，可艾米莉的身体紧紧压着她，随着血液的流失，她的力气也弱了下去。  
艾米莉再一次感受到力量充盈全身，但是还不够，她沉浸在鲜血中的同时意识到这不是狼人的全部血量，她没有起身，而是继续埋头不动。

身下的皮毛变得干枯粗糙，艾米莉在察觉到危险的瞬间起身后退，但她的脸部还是被灼伤，她看到狼的喉咙里伸出一只手，紧握着那个银质吊坠。  
艾米莉眯了眯眼，轻轻触碰脸颊的伤口，细长的一道，无法愈合。

那只手包裹着血液和唾液，从没了声息的狼嘴里爬出来，映衬着雪白的肌肤，充斥血腥暴力的美感。  
阿尼娅撑开狼嘴，从那其中钻出来，她很虚弱，为了防止被吸干血液，在短时间内恢复人型来逃脱，这对她损伤很大，她剧烈地喘息，坐在地上一时站不起来。

“你倒是脱身很快。”  
艾米莉朝她逼近，她知道对方已是穷途末路，她蹲下身，轻轻抚摸她的长发，阿尼娅也没有反抗，只是当她凑近脖颈的一瞬间，阿尼娅抓着吊坠狠狠刺向她的胸口，艾米莉用手掌接住的同时咬了下去。

手心处传来钻心的痛，涌入身体的鲜血又给了她无穷的力量助她复原。  
阿尼娅终于在这场僵持中耗尽了力气，瘫在雪地里，手无力地垂下，吊坠落在地上，被白雪掩盖。

“还有什么遗言，我可以听你说。”  
艾米莉凝视着她，她的嘴唇还粘着一抹鲜红，赤红的眼眸看起来陌生又熟悉。  
阿尼娅轻轻地笑了，看着她的眼神里仿佛有无限的温柔。  
“这才是我见过的血族之王啊，”她呢喃道，“杀了我吧，艾米莉，做你一直想做的。”

“在那之前我有个问题想问你。”  
“你问吧。”  
“你为什么来做我的舍友，你应该很清楚，我有无数次机会可以杀掉你。”

阿尼娅沉默半响，她的眼睫垂下去，像是要陷入长眠。  
“因为，我还没有见过你平常的样子，还没有和你普通的相处过，我的身体在上一次战斗后就不行了，最后的时刻，我想要和你一起度过，艾米莉，我喜欢你。”  
她合上眼，晶莹的泪珠滚落，她没有看到，艾米莉混杂着伤痛和震惊的眼神。

“我知道你每晚都在监视我，我知道你不是真的怕鬼，一开始我以为我会整晚整晚的失眠，可是我发现有你在身边我睡得很安稳，我渴望你安抚我沸腾的血液，我把自己交给你，我相信你，可你却从没有相信过我，”阿尼娅闭着眼呢喃，声音轻得像羽毛落地。  
“你从一开始就知道我是狼人，却在我最需要食物的时候故意忘记，可我还是喜欢你，我从第一次见到你的时候就喜欢你了，你那么年轻，像是幻想和希望的结合体，你和其他吸血鬼不一样，可那时的我在你眼里不过只是一匹狼而已，我输了，输得真彻底。”

“不，也许不那么彻底。”  
艾米莉割破自己的手腕，把暗红的血液滴到阿尼娅口中，阿尼娅睁大双眼，回光返照一般地挣扎起来。  
“住手，你已经赢了，别这样羞辱我！”  
阿尼娅的惊恐与愤怒溢于言表，即便她接受了自己的惨败，也不能允许尊严被如此践踏。  
“艾米莉，快停下，算我求你，别让我恨你！”  
艾米莉捏住她的脸，强行把血液给她灌下去。

“接受吧，这就是吸血鬼留住爱人的方式。”  
艾米莉收回手，平静地看着阿尼娅痛苦地扭曲，她坐在旁边开始自说自话，也不管阿尼娅能不能听进去。  
“接受我吧，阿尼娅，等过了今晚，我会带你去我家，我们去见我的哥哥，他说会欢迎你的加入，到时候我们可以坐在一张桌子上喝茶，聊天，还有他的朋友弗朗西斯，他其实很会关心人，也很有趣，你会喜欢他的，不过我猜你们早就认识了，我们也可以在晚上一起去看电影，去参加派对，可以做各种有趣的事情，我还没见你穿过短裙，等到时候你就不怕冷了，我们就一起去逛街，你知道吗，我的家乡非常美，那里的夜空你一定会喜欢的，还有海滩，我们可以挑个阴天去冲浪……”

过去的三个月里，艾米莉手软了，她凝视阿尼娅的每个夜晚，都没有动过杀心，可这一天总会来的，她们的目的都没有变。  
她知道，黎明来临之时，阿尼娅被同化的消息就会被所有吸血鬼和狼人知道，到那时，她能依靠的就只有艾米莉。

阿尼娅在地上痛苦地翻滚，她的双眼死死地盯着她，被恨意浸染。  
“你最好地选择是杀了我，我会让你后悔的，即使我变成吸血鬼，我也是你的敌人，你会为今天所作所为付出代价!”  
她边说边抓挠自己的喉咙，痛苦不已，不消片刻，就渐渐安静了下来，陷入沉睡。

艾米莉脱下夹克，盖住她赤裸的身体，她抚摸她的脸，已经是同她一样的冰冷。  
远处传来踩雪的嘎吱声，亚瑟快步走来，看到她没事，明显松了口气。

“Surprise！”艾米莉冲他笑道，“这就是我的舍友，现在是个吸血鬼了。”  
亚瑟毫不在意，随意地拍了拍手。  
“恭喜。”  
艾米莉疑惑地望了望他身后，“弗朗西斯呢？没和你一起来迎接咱们的新成员？”  
亚瑟点上一支烟，漫不经心道，“快来了，那不是么。”

艾米莉顺着他的方向看去，一个摇摇晃晃的身影从远处走来，他这一路走得跌跌撞撞，走近了，艾米莉才发现他形容狼狈。  
弗朗西斯的金发胡乱散着，衬衣扣子崩了好几颗，还能看到胸口凌乱的吻痕和伤痕，双腿直打颤，右肩被打穿，把外套洇湿了一大片，他一看到阿尼娅，就扑过去，晃着她的肩喊她，却没有回应。

艾米莉冷眼旁观，“弗朗西斯，就是你跟她里应外合的吧，怎么，还对你的王朝念念不忘？”  
弗朗西斯放弃一般沉默地盯着地面，亚瑟瞥他一眼，上前把西装外套给艾米莉披上。  
“你故意给他透露你们今晚决斗的消息，好让他来拖住我？”  
“是啊，你看，没有你我也能赢，而且你不也没顾我的死活玩得很开心嘛。”  
亚瑟冷哼一声，“你该庆幸你赢了，所以我才不至于来给你收尸。”

他把烟熄灭，一把拉起弗朗西斯，“看够了就走，咱们的账还没算完呢。”  
“等等，”艾米莉叫住他。  
“又怎么了？”  
她从弗朗西斯的口袋里摸出他的车钥匙，“借我开两天，弗朗西斯，你不用急着走。”  
弗朗西斯安静得像个玩偶，亚瑟嗤笑一声，拽着他离开了。

艾米莉看着两人走远，渐渐消失在风雪中，转过身，已经什么都没有了，阿尼娅和她的夹克都消失得无影无踪，只剩一片苍茫，她仿佛早已料到，面色如常，弯腰在厚厚的雪地里拾起一条项链，小心地放进口袋里。  
她把双手放在嘴边，朝着黑压压的森林大喊：“阿尼娅，忘了告诉你我的秘密，我爱你！”  
雪似乎下得更大了，艾米莉转身，心情愉悦，哼着有些过时的乡村歌曲走了。

我们会再相见，漫长的岁月中，你终会回到我身边。


End file.
